Ginevra Weasley's Guide to Embarrassing Moments
by alohomorraa
Summary: Oh, we all know we have those completely mortifying moments in front of our crushes. This is Ginny's guide to help you, along with a few of her embarrassing stories! Chapter 3:Dedicated to Sandy victims.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Sorry it's been so long since I updated... but now something extraordinary is here, something spectacular...VACATION! I'll probably be able to update more often, but with the ELA right around the corner... you know what? Let's not think depressing thoughts. Let's think happy thoughts, like reviews! Reviews make me very happy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. DON'T SUE ME J.K. ROWLING, PLEASE!**

Ginny's POV

Hello there! I see that you have been humiliated countless times in front of your major crush. I know the solution! I, like you fellow girls hopelessly in love, have been mortified, humiliated, and just plain embarrassed in front of my crush. I have true experience. Now, there are trillions of ways to embarrass yourself. There are billions of kinds of embarrassment. Trust me, I have experienced them all. Today, we will only focus on a few.

1. **Embarrassment by Brothers:** Me being the only girl and the youngest child out of six other brothers, have experienced this countless times. I've honestly lost count. Let me tell you one tale of mortification...

It was May 1st, and the sun was shining. The birds were chirping, there was a soft breeze in the air... spring was here. The willow looked inviting. Seeing that it was a Saturday and I didn't have classes, I slipped on a nice white sundress and went outside. As I was walking toward the willow, I heard voices... all too familiar voices...

"Congratulations, Harry! Today's your big day!"

"Yup! Fred's right, Harry, it really is a very special day! And with such nice weather, too!"

"I don't know what you guys are talking about." said a voice that made my heart flutter.

"Oh, come on Harry, don't act stupid! I just don't know why you didn't invite us!"

"Invite you where?"

"Oh, come on! Don't tell me you've forgotten! Oh no... you've forgotten, haven't you? You're going to be late! She's going to be sooooo mad..."

Who's she? What has he forgotten with this "she"? Has he gotten himself a date? Oh, please no!

"Has the air infected your brain or something? Maybe you should go lie down..."

"George, I think we've got to refresh his memory..."

"You're absolutely right, Fred!"

They started to sing...

"Here comes the bride... all dressed in white..."

I froze where I was. I couldn't move or speak. Married? My future husband is getting married? After a long silence, I finally heard Harry's shocked voice.

"You must have the wrong guy."

"No, no, seriously! Ginny swore that she'd marry you on the first of May when, and I quote, 'Spring is in the air, and the birds are singing, and all of the butterflies are all a-fluttery. We'll get married by the lake at Hogwarts, under the willow, and it'll be all romantic... and that wedding will end with me and Harry snogging, and he'll be all like-" Fred and George put on a cheap, high-pitched imitation of my voice-"Oh, Ginny, I looooooove you!"

I heard kissy noises coming from behind the willow. That was it. That was the final straw. I finally regained feeling in my legs, and some color went back to my face... a little too much color...

"FRED! GEORGE! I"M GOING TO BLOODY MURDER YOU, THEN TELL MUM ON YOU, THEN MURDER YOU AGAIN!" I was angry, not only because I as humiliated, but because what they said was a word-for-word quote that came out of my mouth when I was young and stupid... meaning two months ago when I was waltzing around my room, telling my fantasy to my teddy bear, thinking that I was alone...

"Oh, look! Here's the lucky bride now! Let's get a picture, George!"

"Indeed, Fred, Indeed! And such a lovely wedding gown!"

I looked down in horror at my white sundress.

I ran as fast as I could back to common room.

Solution: There really is none. Embarrassment will always come to you, whether you're looking for it or not. It will always find you, and there is no avoiding it. The truth, the sad, sad truth, is that You will never fully escape embarrassment. Whether you like it or not. What you CAN do is learn to let it go. Learn to laugh at yourself, learn to brush it off as if it's no big deal, even when is seems as if it is. Because you know what? Usually, it truly isn't a big deal, though it seems like the worst dilemma of your life. And sometimes, it IS a big deal. It really doesn't matter if it is or isn't, every time it happens, you WILL find yourself thoroughly humiliated and mortified. You really just need the three L's. Learn, Look back, and Laugh. Seriously. It will change your life. Learn from your mistakes. Look back on them and laugh, even when it's "too soon" Really. It works. Just remember your three L's. AND ALWAYS REMEMBER THIS: When you look back, it truly won't be a big deal, not only because it passed, but also because there will always be a bigger case of embarrassment (that dwarfs the last one) coming your way.

**Good? Bad? If you liked it, I'm glad you enjoyed it, and if you didn't, thanks for taking the time to read it!**

**I also want to say that this, on my short time as a registered fanfiction-er, has been my most successful story. I just want to say thank you SOOOOO much to my reviewers. I look in my e-mail inbox every day, hoping to see an e-mail from fanfiction! Also, many people wanted another chapter, but I have a small case of writer's block. What other kinds of embarrassment are there? Reviews concerning this small problem are greatly appreciated! Thank you all! **


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Public Humiliation:** Ahhhh, yes. Public Humiliation... where to begin? Let's begin with another one of my famous stories, shall I?

We were in Potions Class...boring, boring, boring... I can think of a more...let's say, _enjoyable_, activity to pass the time...daydreaming... and doodling, doodling always helps...

And before I knew it, me and Harry were kissing, dancing among the clouds. I'm pretty sure I was in heaven. He looked down at me, I looked up at him, and chocolaty brown met emerald-like green. The perfect combination, I would say.

"I love you, Ginny."

"I love you too, Harry!"

It all felt so...so right.

"Ginny, I don't just love you. I _LOVE _you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Oh, Harry!"

He got down on one knee. It was truly blissful.

"Ms. Weasley..."

"Yes?"

"Ms. Weasley."

"Harry?"

"MS. WEASLEY!"

I was snapped out of my trance, out of my reverie, to see bottomless black eyes before me.

"Y-yes?"

"Would you care to show the class what's on your paper, which truly must be amazingly important, so much so, that it is of greater importance than my class?"

"Oh...oh, professor, I..."

I was looking down in horror at what I had drawn on my paper... for once I wished I didn't have so much artistic ability...

"Now Ms. Weasley. Right now."

And, with PERFECT timing, guess who came through the door?

"Sir? Sir, Mrs. Sprout needs to borrow some dragon scales. 

"Oh, Potter. Just in time for a lovely presentation by Ms. Weasley herself. She had the misfortune of having a mind so small that she could not comprehend the consequences of... doodling-" The word seemed bad-tasting, foul and wretched on his tongue- "in my classroom. Do sit down." Snape sneered, gesturing to a seat.

Snape continued. "Oh, and Potter? I'm sure you'll just _love _this presentation. In fact, I'll think I'll present it myself. Engorgio." He made the poster bigger so everyone could see it. I almost died right there in my seat. My face went almost as red as my flaming hair, and I buried it in my seat. I didn't want to have to endure the agony of everyone seeing the picture I made. The picture of a boy with an unmistakable lightning bolt scar on his forehead kissing a girl. And, of course, so nobody could mistake who the girl was, I just HAD to draw G.M.W plus H.J.P. equals heart! with names like Ginerva Potter...Mrs. Potter... Mrs. Ginerva Potter... dancing around along with tiny floating hearts...

I ran back to common room with a shout of "BATHROOM!"


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM BACK! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Did you miss my absolute randomness? Anyway, before you read on, I owe an immense thanks to MnM-Craze. I needed new forms of torture, and she/he supplied! She/he gave me the prompts, and asked what I could do with those ideas. I hope that I lived up to your expectations! THANK YOU! Round of applause for her/him! Sorry, I can't tell your gender from your username...**

**I was also thinking about making a series. Like Ginerva Weasley's Guide to Embarrassing Moments, Hermione Granger's Guide to Failing Love Attempts, Luna Lovegood's Guide to Being a Misfit, etc. What do you think?**

**Anymore forms of humiliation you would like Ginny to educate you about, please leave it in a review! Constructive Critisism Wanted.**

**I do not own anything. Ever. Don't you all get tired of hearing this? I do.**

Hello, my friends! I am back! I realized that there are many more forms of embarrassment out there than the three I helped you with last time. Well I am giving you more! And my friendliness is aimed at those young ladies out there who are genuinley seeking my advice and help, not all of you flobberworms who just want to laugh at all of my embarrassing predicaments! But, without further ado...

**Embarrassment From Gossipers-** This is an all-too-familiar one that I'm sure you have all experienced. Including myself...

Everywhere I went. All I heard. Whispering, laughter, gasps. It was sometimes elusive, like trying to catch smoke. You know it's there. You see it, smell it, you hear the crackling of the fire underneath. You know it is there... but you cannot touch it. I know the gossip is there. It is growing larger and larger, suffocating me, choking me. Just like smoke. It burns like fire. It hurts like betrayal. It could be the end of me. But this smoke is different. I cannot simply shout "Aguamenti!" and have the source disappear. Once the smoke touches something, it becomes a new source, a new fire. Just more to suffocate me. The not-so-quiet "Well_ I_ heard that-" or "No! She did _what!?_" or "Stop! Here _she _comes..."

Words hurt more than fists.

The first time I heard it was the worst. Romilda Vane started it. I think it was because she had just found out that Harry spends most of his summer at my house. The only proper way to explain it is to go into Flashback Mode.

_I was just going to walk into the Great Hall for lunch. But, as I was passing the Girl's Lavatory, I heard them say my name. The only voice I recognized was Romilda's._

_"No, really! It's true! I saw it with my own two eyes! I was going to hang out with Lavender Brown, and as I passed the open door, I heard it. I peaked inside, and it was her, snogging a picture of Harry! How pathetic can a girl get? Honestly, I swear to Merlin, she was saying things like "Oooooh Harry! We'll be together FOREEEEEVEEEEERRRRRR!" I almost puked, it sickened me so! It was all I could do not to laugh!"_

_I heard the shrieks of giggles, and I suddenly didn't feel so hungry anymore._

It really hurt a lot. I continued down the hallway.

I heard Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown snicker behind their hands, glaring at me. I ducked my head down to avoid any more pain and humiliation. Then I heard another pair of footsteps beside me. I whipped around to come face-to-face with another gossiper... and big round eyes greeted me instead.

"Hello, Ginny."

"Hi, Luna..."

"It's a beautiful day outside."

I looked outside. The sun was shining, the lake shimmering beneath it. The grass was green, and flowers were blooming. Butterflies were flitting from flower to flower, and birds were singing.

It _sickened_ me.

"This is the ugliest day I've ever seen." I said back to her. She sighed.

"Don't let mean people ruin a beautiful day outside. Ignore them, and you'll appreciate the beauty of today. They're like unwanted mosquitoes."

Unwanted mosquitoes! Perfect! What do you do with unwanted mosquitoes? You kill them! This was going to be so much fun...

I ran around the corner, trying to get back to Lavender and Parvati. Instead I saw something much worse...

"No-"

"Yes, that's right! _Ginerva Weasley ACTUALLY-_"

"No!" I screamed, pushing Romilda Vane's paws off of Harry. _My_ Harry. He simply could not hear the rumors going around. If he did, then I'd have no chance of him being mine.

"Ginny?"

I ignored Harry. Alarm and fear was pulsing through my veins. I had to do _something._

"AGUAMENTI!" I screamed, drenching my enemy with water. I then profusely screamed explicit words at that-that-

"Ginny! What's going on?" Harry shouted to be heard above the racket I was making.

I froze. Harry. Harry was there. Harry just witnessed me going berserk on Romilda. I slowly turned around.

Harry's eyes were very wide, his brows furrowed in concern. He seemed very confused, and extremely shocked at my actions. I wanted to cry.

"Gin-"

"Oh, Harry! It's not true, it really isn't! I don't do what they say I do! Harry, you have to believe me!" I was sobbing.

After a terribly long, dreadful silence, Harry let out a long sigh.

"Ginny... I know you're more mature than that. I didn't believe what they were saying for one minute. You realize that, right?"

I was mortified. So, I just pushed Romilda Vane, drenched her with water, let out a string of profanities, and started to cry hysterically in front of my love... for no reason?

I ran back to my common room, flung myself on my bed, and screamed into my pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Humiliation by Spilled Secrets:** Oh, yes. We all have secrets of our own, don't we? But those secrets are secrets for a reason. And when those secrets are spread around, it can turn very nasty indeed. **(A/N I hope that this and the previous form of torture aren't too similar!)**

I was in fourth year. Meaning I was _14_ years old. I had lived for _fourteen years_.

And I STILL slept with my teddy bear... named Mr. McCuddleWuddles. Pathetic? Not at all. Immature? Never! A total hunk magnet? You better believe it.

Not.

It was a worn-out teddy bear, with buttons for eyes and multiple bald patches. But I loved him anyway. He had his name stitched in pink thread on his tummy. I literally could NOT sleep without him. He was my best friend. But, once again, I was FOURTEEN years old! If anybody found out that I went nighty-night, beddy-bie, sleepy-weepy with... a _teddy bear... _I hate to even think of it.

I am so naive.

I sleep in a dorm with _Romilda Vane, Jessandra Coneseated, _and _Esmerelda Arogentt. _Their last names really do suit them. Honestly, I mean Romilda is always looking in a mirror, admiring her Barbie-Doll reflection, Jessandra is always in "Me-World" and Esmerelda probably doesn't even know the word 'humility'! Another fact: They may be extremely stupid, but they definitely know how to plot revenge.

They wanted a spot on the Quidditch team with Harry. I would not let that happen. He's MY obsession, and they can't steal that away from me! So I beat them. They are pissed. I will die.

So, when I found out that Mr. McCuddleWuddles was being passed around the school, I realized the full extent of their revenge.

People were constantly walking up to me, giving me a little piece of Mr. McCuddleWuddles. Some gave me one of his button eyes, some gave me a patch of his fur, some gave me a little snippet of his bowtie. I wanted to cry. My poor little teddy bear, being ripped apart by these...these..._monsters..._

Anthony McLaggen, a.k.a Mini McLaggen, walked up to me with a sincere expression. I knew he was trouble. One hand was behind his back.

"Listen, I know that you'll probably have a sleeping problem without-" he held back a smirk and snorted."- _Mr. McCuddleWuddles_, so I brought you a blankie!" He pulled out a ratty blue baby blanket. I kicked him where the sun don't shine, and walked away.

Marinda Alexandra Elizabeth Catherine DeFoliolotti (Merlin forbid we just call her Minda)walked up to me, smirking. "I think you forgot something." she said, pulling out a binkie. My eyes watered and I almost ran away.

I heard footsteps walking up to me. Without taking time to see who it was, I whipped around. Long story short: Forehead+Forehead=Headache. When I heard the "Ouch!" and the shatter of broken glasses, I stopped in my tracks.

"Harry? Oh my gosh Harry, I'm so sorry!" I shrieked, helping him pick up the remains of his glasses.

"It's okay, Gin." He said, looking up at me. I was horrified to see a bloody nose on his wonderful face.

"Gin, about your Teddy Bear..."

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! HE KNOWS!

"What teddy bear? I don't sleep with Teddy Bears, what are you talking about? No, I uhhh... I only sleep with... ummm, my...my rubber duck!" WHAT?! I abandoned my rubber duck at 8! Why did I tell him that? "Can't sleep without him! He's my best friend!" SHUT UP! "You know a funny story?" Finally, a change of topic... "Once I... uhhh-" Once I WHAT!? WHAT DID I DO?! "I lost him, but I found him when I was searching my room for my picture of you!"

I think I just died a little.

Harry must've sensed my discomfort, because he started to speak.

"I just wanted to give you this." he said, pulling out Mr. McCuddleWuddles. How sweet! He had put band-aids on my poor bear's wounds! I gently scooped him from Harry's arms and cradled him.

Wait a minute...I just gave a ridiculously long, semi-fake, and embarrasing explanaition for no apparant reason.

"I'll see you around, Ginny. I have to go to the Common Room. Goodbye."

"Goodbye..."

I ran up to my dorm and passed out on my bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mortification Due to Unfortunate Circumstances **Wow. Some of these are really crazy, with One-in-a-million chances. Believe it or not, I've had several of these. There is one tale that was particularly complex and unbelievable. Let me share it with you.

It was after school, and it was a beautiful day outside. I walked out, enjoying life. And when I was "enjoying life", that usually means something bad is going to happen soon. And it did.

I was to the willow, when my stomach growled. Well, not growled, more like ROARED! Percy took pity on me and gave me his granola bar. I took a bite and almost puked. "What IS this?" I asked, trying to wipe the remains off my tongue. All of a sudden, his eyes went wide.

"Percy..."

"Percy checked his pockets franticly, and found ANOTHER granola bar, almost identicle to the one i just ate.

"PERCY..."

"Gin... that was the prank bar I just confiscated from Fred and George.'

Oh. My. MERLIN.

"Percy! That's totally NOT COOL! Who knowsh what will happun tu meh no! And anuthur tinge... whah ish mah voish lahk tish?"

People were gathering around me. Some were laughing, and some were puking. What happened?

"Gin... your tongue!" I looked down and saw my limp, swollen, PURPLE tongue hanking out of my mouth, down to my collar bone. Oh my Merlin.

"FWEEEEED! GEORD!" I screamed. They were HYSTERICAL. This is the time for blackmail.

"If yuh don fiks shis... mum is ge-ing a le-er."

That shut them up.

They ran over to me, and shoved some white stuff in my mouth. Instant relief. I massaged my jaw and my tongue, which was back to normal. But there was a tingling sensation on my face...

"What WAS that stuff?" I asked.

"Coconut." They replied swiftly.

"Oh, coconut. COCONUT!? I'm ALLERGIC to coconut!" I said. So THAT'S what the tingling was. I already felt the angry red welts forming. They swelled, making it look like I was just hit by a stinging hex. It was itchy, too.

Then familiar brown, bushy hair came barging through... with a bottle of green stuff. She unscrewed the lid and slathered the stuff on my face.

And that's why I'm friends with Hermione Granger.

"Ahhhhh..." I sighed.

"There's nothing Essence of Murtlap won't cure!" She exclaimed happily. "I added some shrimp to help it go faster. Did you know that the chemical properties of shrimp react perfectly with-" It went on forever. I love Hermione, I really do, but there's only so much you can take before all of the complicated words start to merge together... At least the crowd got bored too, and started to mind their own business.

"Now just wash it off in the lake over there. You might not want to walk into Hogwarts with a mysterious green concoction on your face, if you know what I mean." She said, finally finishing. I stuck my face into the lake. It wasn't as if anyone was watching me anymore, they were all having their own conversations. And when I think thoughts like that, I should just run away. Bad things always happen when I start to think positively.

You see, what I didn't know was this: The Giant Squid wasn't fed this morning. Or this afternoon. With Hagrid out, Professor Sinistra was supposed to do it, but forgot. And guess what the Giant Squid's favorite food is? Shrimp.

So that's how I ended up 50 feet in the air, suspended by my feet, with a giant squid licking my face. And don't you just love gravity? Because the funny thing is, when you're upside down, your robes come up (or in this case, come down) to your stomach, showing everyone your lovely pink underwear. The teachers had to rescue me, making a big commotion, attracting the attention of hundreds. Including Harry.

Well, my life is officially over. Forever.


	6. Chapter 6

**Listen, I'd like to start off by thanking everybody that reviewed, followed, and favorited me. I'm just going to remind you that ANONOMOUS REVIEWS ARE ENABLED! YOU CAN REVIEW! Because I've been really happy to see the number of hits and views on this story, but it really stunk when I saw the rather small number of reviews. I'm ultra-thankful for the reviews that I have, I mean REALLY grateful. I mean, 26 reviews? You guys are really amazing, and motivate me to do my best every day. But I would like to see those numbers increase. On a completely unrelated topic, I was in one of the areas that was hit really hard by Hurricane Sandy (but I'm okay, and so is my house), so this chapter is dedicated to the people who lost their homes, possessions, and lives. I'd also like to take a second to address what happened in Newtown, Connecticut, in Sandyhook elementary school. Those children and heroic teachers are in a better place now, and maybe one day the people in Newtown will almost recover from their broken hearts...**

Oh no... oooooooohhhhhhhh no... this is bad. REALLY bad. I seriously don't know if I can cope. Dumbledore just gave the announcement, and now I think I'll see the pudding I just ate once more. This can't happen NOW!

As the crowd of people thinned, I was one of the last students left in the Great Hall.

"Ginny?" I heard my brother's voice. "Are you coming?"

I swallowed the highly attractive pool of saliva in my mouth, and managed to get out, "Just...just one moment please!"

"Ginny..." Ron walked up to me, looking concerned.

"Ginny, you realize that you're holding the table in a death grip, right?"

I ever-so-slowly looked down, and saw that my knuckles were white with strain and tension, wrapped around the edge of the table. My head made the long journey back up to Ronald's face. He just stared at me weirdly.

"Come on, Ginny! You're not... You're not afraid of the stupid storm that's coming, are you?"

GAAAAAAAAAASP! How did he know? Must be psychic powers.

I pried my fingers away from the table one by one and stiffly walked away from the Great Hall_. Left, right, left, right, left, right!_ I told my feet. It was rather dark now, no doubt from the threatening black clouds outside. Only Hogwarts' candles lit the way. The candles casted long shadows that slid across the floor, wrapping around my feet, trying to drag me into their realm of darkness. It was very scary. Then I realized what a big deal I was making this into. I mean, it's just a little rain, right? Rain, and lightning, and thunder, and wind... and.. and MORE rain and lightning, and thunder and wind... oh great, now I'm starting to repeat myself. But the rain and lightning and thunder and wind, all the elements of a storm, was... terrifying. I remember as a little girl, being positive that the forceful drumming of rain on the roof masked the footsteps of monsters, ready to slip down the chimney and crawl into my room. I remember hearing the screams of wind and KNOWING that it was a werewolf's howl. The thunder was a crash downstairs, a crash of someone strange in our house knocking over the many pots and pans on our messy countertop. But the lightning was the scariest of them all. Every time I saw the bright light stream into my room through the window, I could've sworn that I saw the sillohoutte of a horrid Dementor, staring into my soul, only the thin glass separating me from its kiss..

"Ha!" I laughed out loud. "Just a little rain, my a-"

BOOM!

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" I let out a blood-curdling scream and ran as fast as I could. I continued my scream, looking back behind me, checking for monsters. I turned my head forward just in time to see alarmed green eyes staring into mine, then

CRASH!

We slammed heads, tumbling and skidding across the floor. I ended up right on top of him, with our noses millimeters away, almost touching.

Colin Creevy happened to pass by, of course, with his camera. He made a long, over-dramatic gasp.

"So you guys ARE dating?! I KNEW YOU LOVED EACHOTHER! This memory MUST be saved!"

The blinding white light of a camera quickly filled my eyes.

A passing student saw, and snickered.

"Awkward!" he sang.

"Oh yeah, that's perfect! Maybe you guys can make the front cover! You're just lucky I happened to stop by!" Colin ran away, laughing with glee.

My face turned a brighter shade of red than my hair as I scrambled to get away from him. Harry got up and dusted himself off, looking very... awkward. I didn't know what to do, so I just cleared my throat. Then again. Then again.

"Ginny, are you o-"

"Ahem. Ah-HEM. HEMHEMHEM. Ahemhemhem. AHEM! A-cough-HEM! AH-cough cough-HEEEEM!"

Oh. My. Merlin.

Stop it! Stop it RIGHT NOW! STOP...COUGHING...

"Do... Would you like me to fetch you a glass of water? Or... or a cough drop?"

"No, I'm (cough cough) fi(cough)ne!" I made the "shoo" motion with one hand as I hacked into my other elbow.

"Ginny, are you su-"

"YE(cough)S!"

"Alright then..." he replied, walking away and giving me one last look of pity and concern over his shoulder before turning the corner. Okay, NOW I stop coughing! What was that all about? Why must my throat constantly disobey me!

"Stupid throat! You're just an embarrassment to the rest of my body! You don't even deserve to call yourself a throat!" I kicked the wall in frustration.

"AND YOU, STUPID BRAIN! Aren't you supposed to work at all times? 24/7? You can't just blank out every time you see stupid green eyes! Green eyes that...sparkle, and twinkle... and the way his hair falls over those eyes just perfectly... YOU SEE, THERE YOU GO AGAIN!"

And as I was yelling at my multiple malfunctioning body parts, what I didn't realize was that a certain someone had come back with a glass of water and a vial of unknown potion.

I should've known that he wouldn't just walk away from a damsel in distress.

"AND YOU IDIOT LEGS, YOU CAN'T JUST TURN INTO DEAD WEIGHT WHEN YOU SEE A HANDSOME BOY! I _don't care If he's the cutest boy on earth, you have to work anyway!_ I mean, so what if he's the sweetest guy in Hogwarts,"

"Umm..."

"And how he's always so nice to everybody, even Mrs. Goofball over here..."

"Ginny?"

"And how he's just so unique with that lightning scar..."

"Excuse me, Ginny?"

Oh My Merlin. I whipped around as fast as I could...which was a big mistake. My red hair was a lethal weapon, and when used properly, it can leave a stinging red mark on someone's face. Especially when it's in a braid. So my stupid hair (Who will certainly get a lecture later!) smacked Harry on his cheek.

"OH!" Harry yelled out in surprise, holding a _very _red mark on his wonderful face. Oh, come ON! You know, I'm beginning to think that Fate hates me, for some reason or another. It's the only logical explanation. Or maybe I was cursed when I was born. I may never know why these things always happen to ME, but-

CRASH!

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK!" I shrieked, loud and high-pitched-ly. Harry held his ears, obviously to block the high frequency I let out. I saw the Dementor through the window! It's coming! I had to warn Harry!

'HRRYTHRESDMNTRINWINDWIZCOMNT OOGTYUWEHAVTOGO!" I babbled. Come ON mouth, WORK! Man, my mouth is getting a scolding when we get back to my dorm!

AAAAAAWOOOOOO! Screamed the wind.

"WAAAH!" I screeched.

"Don't let it get me, Harry, don't let it get me!" I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping the horrid mental images would leave my mind. But they didn't.

"Ummm... Ginny?"

I suddenly felt a lot of heat. I opened my eyes and looked up.

Harry's face was beat red, redder than the mark I had left on him earlier, and he looked very awkward... again. It was then that I realized the situation that I got us into. You see, apparently when I got scared from the lightning, I had jumped into Harry's arms. My arms were wrapped around his neck, and he was holding me.

_Let go of him. LET GO OF HIM!_ My brain shouted at my arms. But they refused to cooperate.

_Nooooooo!_ _We don't want to... _ they replied dreamily.

_I don't care! You just unwrap yourselves THIS VERY INSTANT! _My head, working for once, screamed at them.

_Fine..._

I took a flying leap away from Harry, backing away slowly.

"I-I'm s-s-s-s-s-sblejeh?!" My mouth warbled. Merlin DEFINETLY hates me.

"Um, it's o...kay?" He replied, unsure of himself.

"I brought you a potion, and some water to wash it down. You were coughing before, and I figured this would help..." he trailed off, slowly regaining his composure.

I wordlessly took the potion from him. I tried to say thanks. My mouth opened and closed like a goldfish, but so sound came out, only a raspy, drawn-out breath. Oh, so NOW I shut up! I was SO weird.

"I'll see you around, Gin."

And he left me there alone. Finally. I heard his footsteps quickly making their way up the stairs. When I was sure the sound faded into nothingness, I slowly walked up the huge staircase myself, up to the Gryffindor Common room. I ran straight to my dorm, trying to get there before another boom of thunder resonates through the Scottish castle. I hid the potion Harry gave me in my drawer for later use. Who knows, it could come in handy sometime. I gently put the glass of water on my night-table. I slipped on my pj's as fast as physics would allow me to, then followed my roommate's examples and leaped into bed as fast as I could. I pulled the covers up to my nose, and tried to hide all of my body parts under my blanket. This obviously offered very little protection, but it made me feel just a _little bit _saf-

BOOM! I heard, as the castle's very foundation shook. My glass of water rattled, and that small feeling of safety vanished into thin air. My throat suddenly felt very dry, but I didn't dare stick my hand out of the covers for the glass of water on my night-stand for these reasons:

1) Flesh would be exposed, which is _highly _dangerous during a storm.

2) I couldn't let fluids enter my body in fear of peeing myself the next time I was scared.

As I quaked and shuddered and shivered there in bed, I tried to remember what made me feel better when I was a little girl. And suddenly, the memories surfaced.

Charlie.

Every time a storm hit, it was Charlie who comforted me. It was Charlie, all Charlie. You see, Bill was too serious, and too mature. He wouldn't understand. Percy... well, I don't really want to think about that pompous, stuck-up brat at the moment, so moving on... Fred and George would get a _looooooot _of laughs out of my fear. Wait no,_ not_ fear... phobia. Ron had arachnophobia, so when I was little, I thought he might understand. So, in one of my many moments of stupidity, I went to Ron so he could soothe my fear. I'm pretty sure it goes without saying that Ron _was and is _ a TOTAL numbskull. All I got out of him was "Uhhhh...did you try... I dunno Gin, go back to bed..." Mum and Dad were _completely _out of the question, because they were sleeping. A word of advice.

NEVER, _**EVER **_wake a sleeping Molly or Arthur Weasley. _**EVER.**_ I will leave it at that.

So _Charlie_ would hold me in his arms and tell me funny stories. I would laugh, and so would he, as we sang songs and slowly drifted off to sleep, with the nightlight on, of course.

But there's just one teensy itty bitty complication here.

Charlie already graduated Hogwarts, and he's far away being brave in Romania and training dragons.

PLOPLOPLOPLOPLOPLOPLOPLOPLOP ! I heard, as rain finally started to fall. Rain alone I was fine with, but with the other elements of a storm, it was terrifying. I whimpered, apparently a little too loudly. Romilda rolled over in her sleep and groaned. I quickly drew the curtains around my bed and cast a few charms that silenced me to everyone else in the room. I held Mr. McCuddleWuddles very tightly. I was scared, and he was my only source of relief right now. Who knows, maybe he could take the fear awa-

BOOM!

"** YOU FAILED ME!"** I screamed, throwing my poor, innocent, helpless Teddy Bear across the bed. He lied there, staring up at me with disappointment in his button eyes.

"Oh, I'm SO SORRY ! I didn't mean it, not one bit of it!" I cried, scooping him back up in a hug.

" I just don't know what to do..." I whispered into his torn, felt ear.

That's it. I had just thrown . Time to take drastic measures. I took a deep breath, one last look into the proud button eyes of my best friend, and then I was out of the "safety" of my bed. My bare feet touched the cold floor, and it was official. Oh, joy. This was bloody fantastic. A large gust of wind could just crash into the castle at any moment, I would scream, and the entire student body of Hogwarts, and some of the nasty teachers too (cough cough SNAPE cough.), would be alerted to my terror. And the facts would rage around the school like wildfire. But this time, the gossip would be much harder to quench, because it would be true, ALL true. DUNGBEETLES! I hate my cursed life.

All of a sudden, the silent-yet-deadly light illuminated by dark room for a split-second, and there it was. I opened my mouth as wide as it could go, braced myself for school-wide humiliation, aaaaaand...

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. My entire body was frozen to the spot. For once, I actually thanked my faulty body parts for not working. Thank goodness lightning is always over in less than a second. I am SOOO lucky I didn't scream, that would have been humiliating! But now that it's gone, let me just-

BOOM!

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA HHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHAAAAAHH HHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" I let out the loudest, highest scream in my life. Everybody in the castle jolted awake, and I'm sure that canines everywhere were running to me, charging to the source of the high frequency. Oh, right. Thunder always comes after lightning. How could I have possibly forgotten? My dorm-mates woke up with a scream.

"What's happening? What's going on?!" They screamed out. Ha! Romilda's hair was defying gravity, it was frizzed up so badly! Every strand of her "Perfect-unlike-your's" hair stuck straight up in the air! Jessica had a green, ugly facial mask on that smelled suspiciously like Flobberworm poo, and pimple cream smeared all over her supposedly pimple-free forehead! Help, help!" They shrieked over-dramatically. I heard footsteps running up the stairs to my dorm. It must have been Professor McGonagall. Males can't come up here past curfew, remember? Oh no. This was going to be humiliating. As the Head of Gryffindor rushed up the stairs, I looked down at my feet. Uh oh. Bad idea. You see, at that moment, I realized that I was in my jammies. My long, lacey pink nightgown with flying pony-unicorns flying on rainbows ALL OVER IT. Oh, man. Even worse, now rounds of footsteps were charging up the stairs, thundering up to my imminent doom.

Professor McGonagall stopped in her tracks when she saw me.

"Ms. Weasley, what happened?"

I had no reply whatsoever.

Every single girl in Gryffindor had come to see what was wrong. And plenty of laughter was heard. I bolted down the steps, trying to outrun the embarrassment.

MISTAKE.

Because in my room, boys couldn't get up there. But boys were down here, along with the rest of the girls that couldn't get close enough to the drama. I saw Harry in the crowd with my brothers. _He_ at least had the decency to NOT stare at my ridiculous pajamas.

I really needed a wardrobe update.

All of a sudden, there was a bright flash of light in my eyes. At first I had thought it was lightning, so I started to coward. But then I heard a small, squeaky voice...

"Wow! This is a great picture! One for the scrapbook!"

**3 weeks later...**

My owl drops the Daily Prophet into my morning eggs, and knocks over the pumpkin juice which spills onto my lap. Oh, the happiness that radiating off of me at this moment is simply immense. I walk out of the great hall to change pants while I start to read the paper at the same time. I'd like to start off by stating that I KNOW that was a bad idea, and I will never do it again because good things could never come of my attempts at multitasking... a skill that you can only accomplish with something called coordination... something that I obviously haven't acquired in my past 14 years of living. So I walk right into someone who was, of course, holding pumpkin juice. Guess what got all over my new white blouse. Not only that, but I'll give you three guesses as to who exactly that particular person was.

Stephenie Meyer!

Haha, just kidding, no. It was Harry Potter.

"Ginny, are you alright?

"Oh, yes I'm fine. I am soooo sorry!" I apologized. I wanted to sound sorry, but instead it just sounded whiney. Great. Fantastic. Greatastic.

As we awkwardly apologized, I caught a glimpse of the newspaper. Apparently Harry did too, because his face was bright red.

**Daily Prophet**

**The-Boy-Who-Lived's New Love Interest?**

By Rita Skeeter

Harry Potter. That's the name of a boy who has gone through it all. He's also gone through girl after girl! Remember the sweet, beautiful romance during the Triwizard Tournament between him and Hermione Granger, as captured in the single photo of them hugging in the tent before Harry's battle with the Hungarian Horntail? The classic best-friends-getting-together scenario that we all know and love. Then, more recently, it was Cho Chang, the beautiful Ravenclaw who had captured Harry's heart. But now, new inside sources tell us that him and Ginevra Weasley, a fiery but scatter-brained ginger in a search for true love. As I investigated this newfound information, a picture came up!

_(It showed the picture of me and Harry, centimeters apart on the floor after I crashed into him)_

This lovely picture shows the new couple (declared official) right before their very first kiss! What a wonderful date by candlelight! But... let's hope that Harry likes pink... and lace... rainbows... and flying pony-unicorns. Because if he doesn't, Harry is in for one heck of a relationship! Let's just say... he has a rather strange taste in partners!

_(And of course it showed the picture of me in my nightclothes. When I get my hands on that little...)_

"COLIN!" I screamed in fury as I chased him around Hogwarts.

I just love being me!


End file.
